1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a template, and more particularly to the template for making decorative holes in a piece of paper which is placed on top of the template.
2. Description of Related Art
People, especially school children, are often asked by the teachers to make their own cards for special occasions, e.g. Mothers' day, Fathers' Day etc. Simple tools such as scissors, paper clips and so on are used to make patterns on the cards with the hopes that the cards will be unique and the maker will receive the appreciation from the recipients. However, when making the patterns, because there is no auxiliary tool to position the card, the patterns may not be the shape as originally designed. In fact, as young children may not be able to accurately plan the development of the cards, the results may be total chaos. Even so, in order to encourage the creativity of the children, the adult recipients still manage to show their appreciation.
When the pattern is a linearly formed shape, the outcome of the card may not be so ruined. However, if the pattern is formed as an arcuate shape, due to the lack of any positioning device, the pattern is not able to show the original design and becomes unrecognizable. Therefore, if a child works very hard to make a special card for someone and expects to receive appreciation, but because of the chaos of the pattern resulting from the lack of any suitable positioning device, what the child may possibly experience is the anxiety from the recipients trying very hard to figure out what the cards are trying to express.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved greetings card template to mitigate the aforementioned problems.